<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Early Mornings in Evo by goosebxrry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459279">Early Mornings in Evo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry'>goosebxrry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft Evolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, anyway yeah morning kisses and cuddling and fluffy shit, hhh i miss taurtis, if youre out there taurtis (a) why are you on ao3 and (b) WE MISS YOU, im writing so much angst i just. needed a break, so why not do my favourite grian ship?, two boys cuddling and kissing in the morning, why? because i can</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s just 941 words of Grian and Taurtis fluff, not much to summarize but i’ll give you that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grian/Taurtis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Early Mornings in Evo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello hi yes another work :)</p><p>im a bit scared to post this on tumblr so it’ll probably just be a link to here but anyway! yeah taurtis and grian fluff</p><p>if i havent made it obvious enough in the tags I MISS TAURTIS :( and NO I WONT SHUT UP, i just hope he’s okay</p><p>anyway yeah. dont ship real ppl, yada yada blah blah blah. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grian awoke slowly, the best way, in his humble opinion. It wasn’t too light outside, the sun barely risen above the horizon, most likely painting the ocean brilliant hues of oranges and reds. The air was cool, nearing the end of autumn— but inside his bedroom, it was comfortably warm.</p><p>The woolen blanket on top of him was warm, the fire quietly crackling in the room next door was warm, and Taurtis, wrapped around him, fast asleep, was the warmest of all.</p><p>It was so calming, after everything they’d been through, to know they were safe (if they ignored the Watchers, that is) and their home had no rabbit-eared psychopaths running around freely.</p><p>No, Evo was safe as could be.</p><p>Grian brought his hand up to gently trace a scar that was just peeking through the collar of Taurtis’ shirt. He knew who had given it to him, and he hated Sam once again for that.</p><p>But there was nothing to he done about it, not now.</p><p>So instead of thinking of days long passed, he just shifted a little closer to the body beside him, relishing in the comfort he felt, the happiness he experienced. That was all he needed to think about now.</p><p>Taurtis’ breathing pattern changed as he came to his own consciousness, heterochromatic eyes fluttering open. He smiled, the sight absolutely angelic, more so than anything Grian had ever seen— he’d even caught glimpses of the Watchers and their otherworldly and ethereal forms. They paled in comparison to the beauty in his arms.</p><p>“G’morning, Grian,” He mumbled, burying his face into the other’s shoulder. Grian smiled back.</p><p>“Morning, Taurtis,” He said.</p><p>Their hands slipped together almost without the two boys moving them, fingers parting to let make space for the others’. They fit so perfectly, it felt just right. He moved ever-so-slightly to place a kiss in Taurtis’s hair.</p><p>His response was a bit of squirming and a half-muffled chuckle, before moving upwards to be even with Grian on the mattress. Their foreheads bumped.</p><p>“Should we get up?” He asked sleepily, his words still slurring together.</p><p>“Not yet,” Grian replied, though it was more of a whine. He wasn’t ready to get up, it was so cold outside— even if their little secret cabin, built by the pair of them as a group project for that one time they got lost and didn’t realize they were actually very close to spawn, wasn’t well insulated, it was so much more welcoming than the chilly air locked out by the walls.</p><p>It was the season where you could inhale and smell the scent of frost and to-be snow. He liked it, but it was too early.</p><p>“Alright,” Taurtis replied, draping his free hand over Grian’s torso to pull him closer and gently trace circles through the fabric of his green shirt to his skin “A little while longer, then.”</p><p>Grian let his eyes slip shut once more, and he was once again enveloped in pure happiness. Oh, how he wished every morning of the remainder of his life could be spent like this. He would be content.</p><p>A few minutes passed. Maybe seven or eight, though it felt like two.</p><p>“Grian, we do actually have work to do, you know.” Taurtis replied, though the reluctance in his voice wasn’t disguised, not at all. “As much as I love this, I think we should get up.”</p><p>Grian frowned.</p><p>“I’ll meet you here tonight?” Taurtis asked. Grian’s eyes flickered open.</p><p>“Of course,” he said in response. Taurtis gave a gentle smile and tilted his head, leaning in for a kiss. It was tired, slow— calm, even —but that didn’t invalidate it.</p><p>The admin melted into the other’s arms, only to be pushed away a moment later as he attempted to deepen it.</p><p>“Grian, morning breath,” Taurtis complained lightheartedly, though Grian knew it was just his excuse to get them moving. They’d shared plenty of morning kisses before, on days where they had the time to spare.</p><p>“Fine, fine,” He sat up, stretching his arms high above his head and sighing contentedly as his back popped. “I’ll get up, Taurtis. For the price of another kiss.”</p><p>Taurtis snorted as he dropped his feet to the floor beside the bed, twisting to see Grian, who just looked at him expectantly and let his eyelids flutter shut. He knew Taurtis wouldn’t leave him like that.</p><p>A hand pressed against his lightly freckled cheek and he felt soft lips against his, just barely moving but moving just enough to make him long desperately for just a little more, his hand trailing up Taurtis’ back to embed itself in the other’s hair and—</p><p>Before he could follow through with his scheme, Taurtis leaned away, pulling a disappointed sigh from Grian.</p><p>“Still have work to do, Gri,” he smiled innocently, patting the side of his face. Grian grumbled something incoherent, standing up and grabbing his vest and sword’s sheath, bucking it around his waist as Taurtis put on his wristbands and dropped his headphones around his neck.</p><p>Grian didn’t know why he still kept those, ( wasn’t as though they worked in a place like Evo, stuck in the past) but he decided that Taurtis not having them would be a weirder sight.</p><p>A few minutes passed, and they were at the door, getting the last of their things and ready to venture out into the rest of Evo.</p><p>And if Grian managed to pull Taurtis into one last kiss before they were out the door, that was their business, and neither would admit to any of it.</p><p>As if their bright red faces wouldn’t be answer enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading my dudes! hope you enjoyed, and have a lovely morning/evening/night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>